Boshi Misbehaves in GameStop (SuperMalechi's version)
Boshi Misbehaves in GameStop is a Go!Animate episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Boshi (Yoshi's rival and brother) asks his father Barney the Purple Dinosaur if we can go to GameStop to get a game. He then says yes. So Barney, Yoshi and Boshi go there. Boshi wants Disney Infinity. But Barney says "No", because the game is from Disney, and he is banned from the frandise, and asks him for Nickelodeon Infitity instead, because it is a Multiplayer and has lots of characters including SpongeBob, CatDog, Ahhh Real Monsters, Jimmy Neutron, Wonder Pets, Blue's Clues, Little Bear and Gullah Gullah Island. Boshi refuses to buy it, and throws a mental breakdown, destroying GameStop. He soon got grounded. Characters *Boshi (Voiced by Zack) *Barney (Voiced by Kidaroo) *Yoshi (Voiced by Kimberly) *News Reporter (Voiced by Lawrence) *BJ (Voiced by Kimberly) *Linny (voiced by Kimberly) Transcript *Boshi: Hey dad. *Barney: What? *Boshi: Can we go to GameStop to get a game? *Barney: Sure. Let's go! *(at GameStop) *Yoshi: Oh, boy! *Boshi: Look! Dad, can I get Disney Infinity? *Barney: (400% loud voice) No! That is from Disney! You can't have it, because you are banned from Disney stuff! *Yoshi: (400% loud voice) I agree with dad! *Boshi: (400% loud voice) Oh, dad and Yoshi c'mon! You know I want this game so (dolphin chirp)-king bad! You just don't want to buy it for me! *Barney: Look at this one! There's Nickelodeon Infitity! It says it has Multiplayer and has characters from Nickelodeon/Nick Jr shows like SpongeBob, Wonder Pets, CatDog, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, Gullah Gullah Island, Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom. It has nothing from Disney. *Boshi: (400% loud voice) Dad, you know I hate Nickelodeon! *Barney: (400% loud voice) Boshi, rather you get this game or nothing! It's your choice! *Yoshi: (400% loud voice) I agree! *Boshi: (400% loud voice) That's it! I am throwing a mental breakdown! *Barney: (400% loud voice) No! *BJ: Linny, we gotta get outta here! Boshi's gonna make a breakdown! *Linny: Let's get out! *(they do so, just in time. Boshi throws his breakdown, destroying GameStop) *Barney: (400% loud voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Boshi, how dare you destroy GameStop! That's it! We are going home! *(the tree go home) *Boshi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No please! I will behave! *(in the car) *Barney: (400% loud voice) Stop crying Boshi! It's your own fault! Stop crying like a little toddler! It's totally all your fault! *Boshi: I am really really sorry! All I wanted is Disney Infinity! That's because it was made by Disney, and I am banned from Disney. *Yoshi: (400% loud voice) That is really right! You are banned from Disney! *Barney: (400% loud voice) Worse of all, you scared BJ and Linny because you threw a breakdown. *Boshi: Okay, I am really sorry! Can we at least go back and get Nickelodeon Infinity? *Barney: (400% loud voice) No! You destroyed GameStop! We are going to end up in the news! You are grounded (9x), for ever and ever! When we get home, you will go to your room! * Category:Grounded Videos